bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
False Utopia: Infiltration
New arrival Miharu was standing out in the yard, pillars of fire surrounding her on each side. Moving her hands in an intricate motion, the pillars appeared to be cut and they splits into different fragments of flame. Waving her hands, these shot into the air, and they shot like bullets, slamming into a target and setting it on fire. At first it seemed she was putting on a show, but she was training. A chuckle came from behind her. She looked around. "Oh, Tō-san." She said, surprised to see her father behind her. "Hey Mihara." He was looking at the target she had set on fire. "I see you're getting good at flame manipulation." He was surprised. He had never been as good as she was when he first started learning to use his power. "Yeah, and look at this." She twirled a finger around in the air, and a spiral of water surrounded it. She flicked her finger in the direction of the target, putting the water out. "I can even use water." Ahatake was surprised even more. "You can control water? How'd you get that ability?" "You can't do it?" She asked. "No." "Can Kā-chan?" "I have no idea. I'm going to check on that." He slipped into the house and walked into the kitchen, where Megami was. "Hey, Megami, did you know our daughter can manipulate water?" "Hm?" That surprised Megami, even as she looked up from her cooking in order to look in her direction. A rather helpless expression came over her face, and she scratched one of her cheeks with her finger. "Well... I do have a water-type Zanpakutō.... maybe that could be part of the reason?" She offered, smiling sheepishly. It was only a guess - she wasn't sure on how to respond to such. But it was the best response she had - after all, it was the way babies worked, gathering traits from both parents.... in this case, it influenced Zanpakutō as well... "Well, in the word's of my "mother", won't that be one for the Department of research and development." "How far is her skill?" Megami questioned curiously. Ahatake looked out the window. "Well, right now she's creating bullets of water from the moisture in the air, so I'd say pretty far." Immediately, Megami allowed herself to walk towards the window and look out of it. Yes, there it was - her control of her spiritual energy was being shown off as naturally as a dolphin in water! Her eyes widened slightly. "Didn't expect her to excel so quickly...." She commented softly. "She really has a natural talent for it!" A smile of pride crossed her face. "You've been training her?" Ahatake asked. "Mhm." Megami nodded. "But, I was only teaching her energy control... not the exact elementalist abilities... I guess she picked that up on her own..." She smiled, blushing a little. "I'm so proud of our little girl! Aren't you?" Ahatake chuckled. "Yeah. She's defintely got talent, though her abilities seem to lie more with special attacks, like Kidō or elementals. Her swordsmanship isn't yet as good as it could be." Megami pouted. "I thought you'd be handling that!" She complained, though in a rather playful manner. She even turned towards him to deliver a teasing punch to his arm. Ahatake grinned. "I should. But with that Zanpakutō of hers, you never know what she'll spring on you next. I'm not a fan of surprises." "Hm?" That caught Megami by surprise. "I thought it was just a simple melee-type. Why would there be a..." "Oh? She never told you?" Ahatake's smile widened. "Her Zanpakutō is fueled by her imagination. She can make it assume any form and any power she pleases." "That's a bit...." Megami was tempted to go for the word "overkill", but she thought nothing of it. "....odd, for a Zanpakutō ability, don't you think?" "Yeah." Ahatake said. "But I think it suits her. Sometimes she can be just as unpredictable as her blade." "Indeed..." Outside, Miharu had reduced the target to rubble with her water bullets and was now taking a break. She heard a rustling noise up in a tree. She looked up in time to see a young boy with spiky red hair fall right out of it. Immediately she conjured up a gel-like net to catch him before he hit the ground. She ran over to him. "Are you alright?" The boy was rubbing his head, his glasses askew. He straightened them and looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at the net. "Thanks for that, I probably would have broken my neck if you hadn't helped out." Miharu extended her hand and helped him out of the net. He straightened his glasses. "Thanks. My name is Daiyaku. Daiyaku Itonami." Miharu smiled. He seemed nice. "I'm Mihara Kurosaki. C'mon, I'll take you inside so we can get that dirt off your face." "Alright." Daiyaku replied, and Miharu led him by the hand inside. "Kā-chan, Tō-san, I brought someone!" "Hm?" A surprised Megami perked her ears up at the sound of the voice. She immediately made her way out of the kitchen, but only got as far as just past the doorway when she saw the two coming their way. In order to save them both the trouble of walking, she used a Shunpo to re-appear in front of them. "Ah, Mi-chan..." She said gently, her eyes drifted over towards the stranger. "Who's this...?" Her voice was a bit hesitant, but only slightly. After all, her daughter bringing a stranger into the house so suddenly? It was going to cause her "Mother" defenses to flare a bit. Daiyaku bowed slightly to Megami. "My name is Daiyaku Itonami. A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kurosaki." He wore a pleasant smile on his face, and his voice was laced in sweetness. "Oh, my!" Megami couldn't help but blush at the politeness, a hand placed to her mouth. "Such a polite man! Forgive me for intruding, but how did you get here, of all places?" Maybe he was a student of the city school? He looked like it, what not with the glasses and such... the only thing he was lacking was textbooks... The boy smiled. "I was just passing through, and I wanted to check the view. I'm fond of high places, so I was sitting in the tree just outside. Unfortunately, I slipped and fell. If not for Mihara here, I'd probably be dead." Miharu, who had walked away in this brief exchange of words, had come back with a damp rag, and was now gently wiping the dirt off the boy's face. "A bit odd...." Megami noted. "But I'm not one to judge. It's a pleasure to meet you..." At the display of third-party cleaning, however, Megami lowered her hand, a rather wondering look crossing her countenance. "And... you've just met Miharu?" She asked, just to make sure. From the way it looked, it seemed that they were already a bit close. Sure, they could be friendly, but bluntly wiping his face? "Yes, I just met her today." Daiyaku replied. "Don't worry Kā-chan, I'll have him in and out in no time." Miharu said, throwing away the rag, Daiyaku's face now free of dirt. "Oh, no! Don't let this old woman ruin the time with your new friend!" Megami insisted jokingly. "No need to rush, but if you must, I do hope you come to visit again." Daiyaku flashed a winning smile, and bowed once more. "I'll try to. It was nice meeting Mrs. Kurosaki, and I do hope my intrusion has not inconvenienced you in anyway." "Nonsense, otherwise I wouldn't have said that!" Megami chided. "Now, do be careful the next time you're in a high place, all right! And do watch yourself...." Her expression turned a bit worried, as soon as she spoke the next words. "Those killers might come to this block any day now, and I do hope you're not the next one they target..." "Thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself in a fight." He said, heading towards the door. "Thanks again, Mihara." He exited the house and when Miharu went out to look, he was gone. "Strange boy." Miharu said, walking inside. "Cute though!" "Has my daughter bagged herself a man?" Megami asked coyly, quirking an eyebrow at the remark. "Growing up so fast, aren't you?" Although her tone was teasing, she was actually wondering if Miharu was already developing a crush on him. Miharu chuckled, but said nothing, whistling as she ran upstairs. Happy Couple Meanwhile, a good few blocks down from the Kurosaki Mansion, there was another, much humbler looking house. It was designed from the outside to look like something from the Seireitei, and was out of place compared to the modern buildings. Inside the house, two teenagers were sitting on the family room sofa, a young, black haired girl, and a blonde boy. Or, particularly, the black haired girl was sitting. In the case of the blonde boy, he was stretched out on the sofa, the back of his head resting on her thighs. He appeared to be sleeping, both of his hands clasped across his chest, and his eyes closed. His legs were crossed in that laying position he was in, the only thing preventing it from making it like he was laying in a coffin. In all terms, it made him look quite relaxed. "Mmm...." He would occasionally mutter under his breath, showing his unconsciousness to the world around him. The girl was very much awake, staring at the boy with a loving expression on her face. She chuckled for a brief moment and wrapped her arms around him tightly and slightly roughly, his head landing on her breasts. "....?" At first, the boy's reaction to the movement was still quite unresponsive. He let out a slight groan of protest at the involuntary shift of his body, his sleep having been disrupted. His nose inhaled the soft scent of skin, causing his closed eyes to slowly and reluctantly open. At first, what he saw was a blur at best, a blend of colors that slowly came into view as his pupils readjusted to his surroundings. When his sight cleared up, however, he regretted having fell asleep in the first place; all he had to do was turn his eyes, and he found the new source of where his head lay. An amused grin came across his face - he didn't even have to do a thing, and yet here he was, snuggled up right to the woman's bosom! Midoriko chuckled. "Hey Kibou-kun." She said, hugging him to the point of squeezing him. Oh, she noticed he was awake? Damn. Still, it wasn't as if he was panicked or anything else. In fact, he was still quite relaxed. Taking it a bit further, he decided to joke with her a little. "You know, you could get your D cups away from my mouth so I can breathe a little better..." He remarked, almost in a bored tone, smile fading a little. Midoriko frowned briefly, before lessening her grip on Kibou so he could move. "That tone of yours is kind of insulting you know." She said huffily. "Not my fault if I wanna live a little longer...." Kibou huffed back, allowing himself to move away so he could act accordingly. "Relax..." However, no sooner he had allowed himself to move away that he had once again moved himself closer. Reaching over, he allowed one hand to slide across her leg purposefully, wrapped one arm around the waist, and pulled her right on his lap. "'Sides, that position was all wrong. It should be this way." He added, his wide grin returning to his face once more. Midoriko's smile returned to her face as well. "So, Kibou-kun, how do you feel about the fact that you may soon be marrying your former babysitter?" "Are you trying to come on to me already?" Kibou answered right back. "And we're not even married yet... you're such a--" By that time, he had already lowered his hands down south to give her backside a firm squeeze. "--''naughty'' girl..." She yelped slightly because she had not been expecting that, but her grin remained. "Kibou-kun, it sounds a bit like you're avoiding my question." "Only partially..." Kibou admitted. "I don't want to marry my baby-sitter..." He was tempted to just keep his hands there and be lazy, but decided not to. Instead, he slowly slid them to himself, fingers sliding across the skin of her legs. "I don't want to be stuck knowing the person who raised me. I wanna get to know you as yourself... a woman." Midoriko chuckled. "Kibou-kun, if you're thinking of going any further than this, I suggest we leave the house. Last thing I need is Kyashi walking in on a scene like that." She shuddered. "Oh, come on, at least be a little daring..." However, unbeknowngst to both of them, Kibou's very parents were right outside the door. Both of them were beside each other, using cups to hear through the walls that led into the room. Kyashi held a shocked, yet curious look on her own face as she listened in, while Ryuka kept his usual look of indifference and boredom. Surprisingly, none of them made a move to burst in (though Kyashi looked ready to do so at any moment). "Th...I can't believe they're actually...!" She was also at a loss for words. "About to get busy on our couch?" Ryuka commented lightly, keeping his voice to a whisper. "Yeah, they pretty much are." "!!!!" "I'd rather not chance it." Midoriko replied. "I'd rather not have Kyashi break me in two." Kibou rolled his eyes. "They're not even around! They went out for a while, and I don't sense their presences. We're all alone..." However, it was only because the two adults had masked their presences from the younger ones. "So there won't be anything for Kaa-san to break if she doesn't find out." Part of him really wanted to... however, a smaller part was causing him to partially do it just to tease her more. If it was fun! "Kibou-kun, I told you I'm not going to chance it." She said firmly. "Besides, I went to great pains to keep my body this young, I'd rather not have it marred if your mother does show up." "My mother's not gonna maul ya!!" Kibou decided to stop, raising his hands up only to fold them and rest both of his arms across her legs (similar in the manner when one would prepare to sleep on a desk). "If she was, she'd be trying to kill ya for asking her to marry me in the first place! I mean, you don't find many people going up and asking "Can I wait till a few more years to marry your son" when they're two!" "She wasn't to thrilled about my asking that either." Midorikoi recalled. She gently pushed Kibou off of her and reached down, breaking off one of the couches legs. Carefully, she aimed it at the door, where it shot straight through it, and a small thunk! was heard. "Duck!" "Wha--" The results were heard immediately. In their effort to avoid being smacked in the head, both Kyashi and Ryuka ended up falling into the room... literally. As soon as their bodies entered it, they stumbled and tripped, falling on their stomachs with an "Oof!" from each of them. However, as soon as they recovered their senses, they looked up at the two, Kibou having a rather nervous and shocked look. "Uh....hey, Mom...Dad..." "I tried to stop her, I really did!" The elder Injiki instantly blurted out, earning a slight glare from Kyashi. "Ryūka, you're a terrible liar." Midoriko said, rolling her eyes. And then she turned to Kibou. "See? From now on, you oughtta listen to me more." "Kibou... what do you think you're doing...?" Immediately, Kyashi rounded on her son, who was holding his hands up defensively. She allowed herself to stand up, dusting herself off. "You know better than that, don't you?" When she got no response, she also got even more demanding. "Well?!" "Y...yes, ma'am!" "I gave this girl permission for an actual relationship between you, but that doesn't mean that you can take advantage of that. You go by my guidelines. Is that understood?" "Yes, ma'am!" "Good. Don't let me see this again." With that, Kyashi turned around just as her husband was getting up. As she walked past him, he opened his mouth to say something, but was briefly cut off as Kyashi promptly pulled him away. "C'mon, Ryuka... before Midoriko tries to gut you again...." "Didn't I warn you?" Midoriko asked. "....shaddup...." Kibou was a little bit sullen at having been found out so easily, laying against the couch with a rather poutish look on his face. "Well, you were still wrong about her--" He held his fingers out, bending them in "quotes". "--''marring'' your precious body." "I'd bet that's because we hadn't done anything yet." Midoriko replied. "If we had gone further, I bet she'd had come in here with a buzzsaw." "....please don't say that." "It's over-exaggerating Kibou-kun." She said, kissing his forehead gently. "I'm just trying to say it wouldn't have made Kyashi very happy. Besides, I still don't think she's too big on us marrying, and I want to keep her decision favorable as long as possible." "I know, I know..." Kibou muttered, though still a bit happy at the gentle kiss on his forehead. "But, c'mon! If she wasn't too big on us marrying..." "IF we do..." "...she'd just say so. Mom's usually on one end or the other, after all." "True." Midoriko sighed, and grabbed Kibou's hand. "C'mon, Kibou-kun, I'll take you some place I'm sure you'll like." "Eh?" Though Kibou quirked an eyebrow, he did allow himself to be pulled along, her hand grasping his quite tightly. Where could they possibly be going to? In either case... he craned his head over his shoulder to yell to his parents that they were leaving... but thought for a moment. Kyashi might get the wrong idea! In that case, he decided to keep his mouth shut and remain silent. She grinned, and they vanished in a small burst of flame. ---- Daiyaku Itonami, the young man who had fallen out of the tree earlier, was walking through the streets of the Yūrei Ōkoku. To be honest, he had no idea why he was even here. All he remembered was being someplace completely different from this, and then it all went dark. Next thing he knew, he was falling out of that tree. He found it all strange, but didn't focus on it too much. He waited patiently at a stop, and a bullet train soon stopped. He boarded it. He had no idea what he was going to do here. He wandered around for a moment, surprised there were so many women on this train. "Where the heck are they all going?" He murmured, trying to find a seat. "Shouldn't that question be directed at you?" A voice called from a seat to the left of the boy. He turned to see an older man who looked very much like him. "O-Onī-san!" He was surprised. Suspicious Actions Night had fallen, and the residents of the Yūrei Ōkoku had retired to their buildings. It was all quiet, and the region guards were just getting into their stations. a young man was moving about swiftly, but quickly sighed upon noticing the guards. "I was hoping for a quick invasion here.." He thought, sighing. His next step caused him to crunch on a fallen leaf. The guards turned, each raising a Kidō stun gun. "Who's there?!? Show yourself!" The young man slowly walked forward, his eyes blank. "I'd step back if I were you my dear guards." He said lightly. "To free your hands, which have, mysteriously, become duck-tapped to your stun guns." They all looked, and saw what he had said was true. "W-what? How?" But that was all they had left to say, as each of them was felled a sharp blow the back of their hands and the young man sighed. "I really had hoped for a clean invasion of this place." He said, and placed a hand to each of their heads in turn. "So I was right...they are here..." '''End' Previous Story | Next Story Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan fiction Category:False Utopia Arc